


Gordie's Fears and Family Issues (Tumblr request)

by skittyTail



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittyTail/pseuds/skittyTail
Summary: Request from my headcanon tumblr: "[W]hat’s Gordie like when he’s starting to consider the idea of getting married? Is he afraid, excited, worried, enthusiastic? How does he mention the idea to s/o? How does he propose?" -anonymousThis one I got a little carried away with focusing on the family angle of Gordie confronting his complicated relationship with his mother to ask for help with engagement advice. Don't worry, there's still cute, fluffy stuff in there! Just gotta get through the pain first!
Relationships: Gordie & Melony (pokemon), Gordie/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Gordie's Fears and Family Issues (Tumblr request)

“Hey, ma, is it okay if I ask you a question?”

“Gordie? It’s been a while since you’ve called! What do you need?”

“It’s, ah. It’s about… hm. It’s about  _ marriage. _ ”

After that statement, the other line suddenly went dead. Terrified, Gordie had tried to call his mother right back, but all of his calls went through to voicemail. He’d just about snapped his phone in half with worry as he tried to figure out what he could have done wrong. Gordie was on his third attempt to call his mom back when the woman in question burst through his front door and yanked him into a staggering hug before he could do anything. 

“I’m  _ so  _ glad you’re finally going to pop the question,” Melony sang out, squeezing the life out of her son. “It’s that lovely little one you brought by for dinner that one time, right? Oh, I love them so much, I’m so excited--”

“Ma. Ma, stop. Mum.” Gordie wiggled out of Melony’s vice grip. “I’m just  _ thinking  _ about it. Don’t make it a thing.” 

“Hun, if you’re not prepared to make it a thing,” Melony sighed and crossed her arms. “Then you’re not ready to get married. Also, you kind of make everything into a thing.” She snickered at Gordie’s discomfort and strutted her way over to the sitting room, planting herself on the couch. “Now, where are your manners, hm? You should make your mama some tea when she comes over.”

Gordie wrestled with the immediate regret in his gut as he shuffled into the kitchen to start the kettle. Had it really been worth calling Melony up for this? He took in a breath to try to stabilize his concern, thinking about the idea of marriage that he had been turning over his head constantly for the past few weeks. It had been a long time since something had given him as much nervousness as this. 

The kettle clicked and Gordie let out his breath. If anyone would be able to help him with this, it had to be Melony. He steeled himself as he poured out a couple mugs’ worth of tea and carried them out to the sitting room.

“You calmed down about this yet, ma?”

“Have you?” Melony’s eyebrows raised at Gordie as he found a seat across from her. The two cups of steeping tea sat on the table between them, creating a wall of steam that obscured Melony’s soft features.

“Of course I’m calm! I just want your input, since, you know.” He gestured at Melony’s wedding band. 

“Is that all, Gordie? Really?”

“Well, it’s not like I know a lot of other  _ married  _ people, mum.” Gordie could feel himself sinking into the couch cushions. He couldn’t figure out why she seemed to be so keen on judging him. 

“You know,” Melony took a pause and sighed, as if she wasn’t sure what to say. “I always figured that you’d be the first one to get married. Your sisters all had their little fantasy wedding phase at some point, like most girls. But you.” She took a sip of her tea, tensed and set it back down. “Ah, still too hot.”

Gordie waited for her to keep talking, but she never did. He huffed and drew his cup of tea into his lap. “But me? What about  _ me _ , mum?” His words came out sounding more angry than he intended. Before he continued, he took a moment to remove his sunglasses, which were being fogged up by the tea’s steam. “I don’t know why me getting married first would be a surprise, you know. I’m the oldest. Kinda how it works.”

“You know that’s not what I mean, hun.” Across the steam, Melony looked more tired than Gordie expected her to look. Gordie tried to recall how old she is, and felt ashamed that he couldn’t remember.

Gordie sighed. “I know. But I can’t exactly know what you mean unless you tell me.”

Melony took a long sip of her tea. Gordie took the hint that it was cool enough to drink and swigs some of his own. “You’re a classic romantic, Gordie. When the girls were thinking up dresses and Rapidash-driven carriages, you were writing your vows.” A smile cracks across Melony’s lips. “You had a little notebook that was filled with pages of ‘I love you so, so, so, so, so, so, so…’” She continued to go on.

Gordie tossed a throw pillow her way. “Mum! Stop it, get to the point!” He had to grin through his embarrassment.

After a hearty laugh, Melony carried on. “The point is,” she cut herself off with a giggle. She cleared her throat and downed the last of her tea to settle her laughter. “The point is that you’ve always been a little lover boy. It was only a matter of time until you fell head over heels for someone who made you rethink your whole life, and now you’re here.” She leaned forward and folded her hands on the coffee table. “You want my advice, then?”

Gordie looked down into his mug, nearly empty now, and nodded.

“My advice is that, once you decide to let yourself actually love freely, without any shame, you’ll always make the right decisions.” She turned her palms upward, twisting her ring with her thumb. “Because, even if you make the wrong decisions, if you have plenty of love in your life, you’ll be forgiven, and you can try again with some help.”

Gordie felt a pang in his heart and realized how much he’d missed his mother while they’d been bickering and avoiding each other. He had almost forgotten there were people who loved him other than his partner. He sighed and set his hands on his knees. “You’re smart, mum.”

“Of course I am.” Melony smiled. “Have you picked out a ring yet?”

“Got my eye on one. Dunno if it’s too gaudy.”

“Well, if they’re into you, chances are they like gaudy.” Melony rose from the couch and slung the white leather strap of her purse over her shoulder. “C’mon, then.” She grabbed Gordie by the arm and yanked him from his seat with surprising strength. “Let’s go take a look at it.”

💎💎💎

The lights were low and the scents exquisite in the swanky restaurant that Gordie had taken you to. It was a long train ride, bordering on an hour and a half out of the city to the destination he had picked. You told him on the way that you had particularly high hopes for this place from the amount of effort required to get there, and Gordie insisted that it would be the best dinner of your life. You had your doubts about such a grandiose statement, but it was clear once you arrived that it would certainly be a fantastic meal.

Gordie held your hand on the walk over to your table, perched on a secluded balcony that housed many a flickering lantern. “Wow,” you whispered to him as the waiter pulled out a chair for each of you. “Whose ass did you sell to get this spot?”

You land in your seat and Gordie grants you a soft kiss on your hand before he crosses over to his own. “I assure you,” he says, folding his hands on the table. “All it took was an early,  _ early _ reservation.”

Your banter continues in that sort of way throughout the meal. It was a pretty standard back-and-forth dynamic for you two, but you couldn’t help but notice that Gordie’s cadence and mannerisms seemed a little more soft and subdued than you’re used to. You asked him a couple of times if he was feeling under the weather, but he gainsaid your concerns each time. The meal was astoundingly good, better than anything you would have eaten back home. It was so rich, however, that you weren’t able to eat much more than a third of the already small portion without being completely overwhelmed. You tried to apologize for not being able to make the most of the expensive dish, but Gordie insisted that there was nothing wrong with you taking some home. 

“I guess you’re right,” you said, setting your silverware aside. “Well, hey, you didn’t eat much, either.” You pointed to Gordie’s plate, which wasn’t much more cleaned off than yours was. This gave you some pause, because you were used to him finishing every meal that gets put in front of him without much trouble. Along with the leftover food, you noticed a redness to his complexion that seemed unfit for the temperate air of the evening. “You’re feeling okay, right, love?”

Gordie cleared his throat. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.” His voice cracked hard on the last word, increasing your concern.

“You sure?”

“Yes! Actually, I feel great.”

“Uh huh.”

“I do.” Gordie’s hands landed hard on the table, rattling the delicate dining ware. “I feel so good right now, love. You know I love you so, so much, right? You really made my whole life so much better.” His face was still red, and his furrowed brow added to the intensity of the look on his face.

“Well, thank you,” you said, smiling despite your growing worry. 

“That’s why,” Gordie paused to take a breath. The scraping sound of him getting out of his seat is what set you off to what was happening. The force from your hands shooting to your face almost knocked you clean backwards. 

“Oh, my god Gordie…” Your face was close to 500 degrees at this point.

“My sweet, the love of my life…” Gordie’s massive, blue eyes met yours as he knelt down. “Will you marry me?” The ring that he produces was exorbitantly massive. Bigger than you could’ve ever imagined. 

It was a few seconds before you could bring yourself to speak. Gordie started to look a bit scared. You found your voice after a couple of attempts, and just about bellowed, “Yes! Yes, yes, Gordie, yes!” You grabbed his face to pull him into a kiss, and on your fingers you felt a damp speckling of tears, both yours and his. Your heart was about ready to burst as he slipped the ring on your finger. 

Your head was rushing with a billion emotions, and a good cry and complimentary dessert and champagne later, you were coming back down to Earth and Gordie was on the phone with his mother. “Yes, yes, I did it! Yes! We’re literally drinking champagne right now. Mum, do you not believe me? I can put them on the phone if you want to ask! Ohhh, stop messing with me!” The joy in his soft, sweet features was enough to make your heart feel like it was overflowing. “Mum, you’re gonna make me start cryin’, _stop!_ ” 


End file.
